1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a heat exchanger, and more particularly, to an apparatus for assembling a drawn-cup type heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a general drawn-cup type heat exchanger. As shown in the drawing, a drawn-cup type heat exchanger 10 includes tube assemblies 13 where a tank portion 11 is formed and a radiation path portion 12 through which heat exchange medium passes is formed, a fin 14 inserted between the tube assemblies 13, an end plate 15 disposed at both side portions of the heat exchanger, a special tube assembly 16 having a baffle for changing flow of heat, and a manifold tube assembly 18 where a manifold is installed, which are stacked and braze-combined.
To assemble the drawn-cup type heat exchanger 10 having the above structure, the fin 14 is inserted between two sheets of molding plates completely molded to form a fin plate assembly. An end plate assembly formed by inserting the fin 14 between the plate-fin assembly, the end plate 15 and a molding plate, a special plate assembly formed by inserting the fin 14 between a plate in which the tank portion 11 at one side thereof is blocked for baffle, and a manifold plate assembly to which a manifold is coupled, are stacked and braze-combined.
However, in manufacturing the drawn-cup type heat exchanger, each part constituting the heat exchanger is separately manufactured and the assembly and stacking thereof is manually performed using predetermined tools. Thus, numerous work steps are required during the manufacture of the heat exchanger, and productivity thereof is lowered.